


Possessed

by KayTh3Great



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Demon, Dib - Freeform, Dib is an idiot, Fighting, Happy Ending, Occult, Ouijia Board, Possession, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDr, Zim - Freeform, gaz - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, i cant tag please forgive me, invader zim - Freeform, iz - Freeform, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, it's not the best idea to be playing with a ouijia board. It's an even worse idea to do it at 3am, alone in your room, with absolutely no form of protection.No offense to Dib, but he's not exactly the brightest sometimes.It's up to Zim to get this... paranormal thingy out of the Dib before it can do damage to his fragile and squishy body.Based on art by @drawing_like_a_child_ on instagram, they drew some possesed Dib and it really activated them almondsRating is for cursing, aside from sailor mouth it's pretty pg.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's drawing_like_a_child_'s insta, their art is great and they deserve a follow:  
> https://instagram.com/drawing_like_a_child_?igshid=9ftl22v407tg
> 
> Also, there's more cursing in this story than I usually use because the trope of "Possesed person has sailor mouth" is great don't @ me  
> jkjk pls @ me but really tho, there's very excessive cursing here. Like, alot.

Maybe, just maybe, it's not the best idea to be playing with a ouijia board. It's an even worse idea to do it at 3am, alone in your room, with absolutely no form of protection. You'd think that the teen who talked about nothing but the paranormal would understand the dangers of this, but in his defense it was a spur of the moment idea and he'd been awake long enough for his more powerful braincells to have already checked out.

A few hours later when Dib hadn't come down for breakfast, Gaz came up to find him facedown in a small pool of his own blood. She nudged (kicked) him in the side, annoyed that she ended up getting some of the blood on her shoe. "Hey dumbass, get up! I don't want to be late to skool because you decided to fall on your face in the middle of the night."

Dib slowly propped himself up onto his elbows, his movements unnatural and stiff. He slowly sat up, falling back onto his knees and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He coughed slightly, a bit of blood coming out. " _Right... sorry._ ", he turned his head a bit too quickly towards Gaz, " _I'll be down in a few minutes, just need to change my clothes._ "

She scoffed at him. "Whatever, just hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

Gaz turned and left the room, the door slamming on it's own behind her. Dib(?) slowly lifted his hands, turning them over and looking at them. He put one on his face, clumsily standing as he began to cackle. His laughter got louder as he wobbled over to the mirror in the corner, using his other hand to lean against the wall as he looked at himself.

 _Finally_.

It didn't take long for Zim to notice something was up with Dib. First, he didn't give his usual (at this point entirely empty and only out of routine) threats to Zim as soon as he saw him. He just walked right past him. Dib just continued to completely ignore him all day, even going out of his way to avoid him after a while. No one else seemed to notice Dib's strange, entirely uncharacteristic behaviour.

He was looking at his schedule boarderline religiously between classes, actually used his locker, and he didn't have any of his para-normy stuff with him. Even when Dib said, " _Suck my ass dipshit I don't have to do what you fucking tell me_ ", when a teacher told him to do his work, no one seemed to think it was weird.

_Dib never curses like that, excessive profanity annoys him._

Zim was... he didn't want to say concearned, because that would imply he actually cared about Dib, _which he didn't, don't put words in his mouth, human_. But the complete change in personality _was_ a point of worry, at least to some extent. What if someone else did something to him? The thought of someone else doing something harmful to _his_ enemy made his blood boil.

When the skool day ended, Zim made sure to follow the Membrane siblings as they went home, waiting until they were alone. As soon as they turned down a basically abandonned street, Zim made his move.

He pounced on Dib from above, knocking him backwards as they both tumbled from his momentum. Gaz just kept on walking, after six years the two of them fighting was a common enough occurance that she didn't even bother seeing if her brother was alright. Zim had Dib pinned down, his hands on his shoulders as he straddled his midsection.

_Another point of difference, the Dib-beast knows how to easilly avoid that tackle._

" _Hey, what the fuck?! Get off!_ ", Dib(?) screamed at Zim.

He was ignored, since the alien had his head turned to make sure Gaz had rounded the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, Zim turned back to the imposter below him. He roughly grabbed him by his coat collar and pulled him upwards, forcing him to prop himself up on his elbows.

" _You_ are not my Dib."

Not-Dib looked to the side, contemplating something before looking back at Zim, an annoyed grimmace on his face. " _How'd you know? Even his sister didn't notice._ "

Zim snarled at the confirmation of his suspicions, pulling him up more. "Who are you, Dib-imposter?"

" _Wouldn't you like to know, asshole?_ "

Zim's grip tightened, and he bared his sharp teeth. 

While his disguise had gotten better over the years, now being near indeistinguishable from any other generic teenage worm-child, there were still small things that made it very clear to those who knew about him (just Dib and Gaz) that he wasn't human. One of those things was his pak, he couldn't figure out a good way to hide it, and the other was his still razor sharp teeth and worm-like tounge that were still proudly on display.

" _What the fuck is up with your mouth??_ "

"Answer Zim's question, fake."

Not-Dib nervously chuckled as he tried to get out of Zim's grip, raising his hands. " _Hey, careful now, still his body. I'm just... borrowing it for an undecided amount of time._ "

Zim squinted as one of his pak legs came out, pressing rather close against Dib's throat, "And _why_ should I believe you?"

Not-Dib smirked, leaning his head back so Zim had a nice clear shot at his neck. " _Do you really want to take the risk? You seem to care alot about this kid, considering you're the only person who figured out something was up._ ", he leaned closer slightly, the pak leg beggining to dig into Dib's skin as a bit of blood began to dribble down his neck, " _be a **real** shame of you're wrong_."

Zim hesitantly retracted the leg, releasing the fake Dib's coat and leaning back so that he was sitting on the boy's legs. "Alright then, imposter, why is it that you've taken refuge in the Dib's body?"

Not-Dib shrugged, a smug grin on his face. " _Dunno, blame him._ ", he chuckled a bit, " _the idiot was basically asking for it. Not my fault this dumbass doesn't understand how to use a fucking oui-_ "

He was cut off by Zim roughly grabbing him by the collar again and placing a claw against his throat. "Cease with the profanity, Dib despises it and Zim will not allow you to continue using his mouth in such a way."

Not-Dib laughed again, Leaning upwards so their faces were nearly touching, " _Focussed on his mouth, huh? What are you, his boyfriend or something? News flash **fuck-face** , this doesn't involve you. So why don't you take your... weird robot leg and sharp shit and go away?_"

Zim let out a low growl as he pushed him down again, banging Dib's head on the pavement in a very calculated way he knew would knock the human out without doing much damage.

" _Son of a..._ ", not-Dib said as he fell unconcious.

Zim lifted his limp body and made his way to the human's house, hoping he could find some answers there as to how this... whatever it was got inside of Dib's body and how he could get it out.

Gaz didn't turn around when Zim dramatically entered their house with her unconcious brother under his arm.

"Gaz-sibling! Zim is going to be busy in the Dib's room for a while, do not enter and disturb.", the alien said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Whatever, just don't be too loud or I'm coming up there to kick your ass."

"Noted."

He left the room, making his way upstairs as Gaz just went back to her game. Once Zim was in Dib's room, he set the unconcious human on his bed and got out a few pairs of the handcuffs Dib had in his closet. He secured the not-Dib to the bed by his wrists and ankles, making sure he would be unable to leave once he woke up.

Zim undid his disguise, knowing he could better examine the room without it and that it didn't matter in the Membrane household anyways. Looking around the room, nothing really stood out to him. It was as filthy as it always was. Clothes in random piles all over the floor, empty energy drink cans on almost every flat surface, crumpled paper on the floor around his desk from projects and what not, bloody ouijia board in the cor- _wait a second_.

Zim made his way over to the corner of the room, where there was a ouijia board covered in a puddle of dried human blood. He leaned down to examine it, a scanner emerging from his pak. The blood definately belongs to Dib. It's fresh as well, which means that this is likely the culprit. The board itself was intact, but the planchette had appearantly been smashed against the wall. Zim thought back to Dib explaining what a ouijia board worked last halloween when they were at a party. 

_Gaz had dragged Dib along and he'd found a corner to sit and sulk in until she gave him permission to leave. Zim had gone in an attempt to blend in with his 'peers', not that he saw anyone other than Dib as even close to his level._

_He spotted Dib sitting out on the back porch of the house hosting the party in a poorly constructed moth costume; just some cardboard wings and a dollar store antennae headband. Zim had put some effort into his costume, making a not at all copyright infringing costume of a character that wears all black with a cape and helmet, said helmet complete with a voice changer._

_He made his way over to Dib and crossed his arms. "Such a stupid costume, what are you even supposed to be?"_

_Dib just rolled his eyes and took a sip of the soda he had next to him, "Wow, thanks asshole, not all of us can spend stupid amounts of money on some cosplay for halloween. Why don't you find someone else to flex on?"_

_Zim scoffed. "Please, not like anyone at this party is actually worth talking to, Z- I'm only here to try to fit in."_

_Dib chuckled a little. "Yeah? How's that working out for you?"_

_"Poorly, no one even knows who I am!"_

_"Oh wow, I wonder why.", Dib said with a snarky tone as he took another sip of his drink, "Maybe if you want people to know who you are, you don't wear a costume that covers your whole body with a **voice changer**." _

_Zim turned his head to the side, folding his arms and scoffing. "An absurd concept."_

_Dib let out a genuine laugh at that, startling Zim. The human scooted more toward the railing, patting the now empty space next to him. "Here, you might as well sit too if we're gonna have a conversation."_

_Zim looked at him for a second before hesitantly sitting down next to him._

_They talked for a few hours about various things, skool and tv shows and whatnot, and then the subject of ouijia boards came up. "This... 'weegie' board, is it related to that meme of the poorly drawn green man?"_

_Dib sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, not **weegie** , ouijia. It's like... hold on, this'll be easier to explain if I have a picture of it." Dib quickly got out his phone and googled it so he could show him what he was talking about. "It's like, a piece of wood with letters on it. You use this thing here," he zoomed in on part of the image, "it's called a planchette, it's used so the ghosts can talk to you." _

_"And how do they do that?"_

_"Well, the way it works is that two or more people put their hands on it, and then when they open up a connection the ghost moves their hands to say what it wants."_

_Zim tilted his head in confusion. "Why only two or more? Would it not just be easier to do it by yourself and force the ghost to give you the answer you want?"_

_Dib shook his head. "You **never** use a ouijia board alone. While there's nice ghosts that would want to just talk to you, there's also some pretty bad ones and demons and stuff that would take advantage of that open channel in a heartbeat and try to possess you. If there's more than one person, that can't happen." _

_"And how does that minimize the chances of possession?"_

_Dib shrugged, "Dunno, but that's the rules. Just like you can't take your hands off the planchette without saying goodbye to the ghost."_

_Zim leaned foreward, folding his arms on his knees and resting his head on them. He turned his face towards Dib and scoffed, "These rules make no sense, Dib-stink."_

_When Zim said that, Dib's facial expression changed from content to unpleasantly suprised as something clicked in his head, "Wait a second... **Zim**??" _

_Zim sat up again and took the helmet off, smirking at him. "You just now figured that out?"_

_Dib shot up, pointing at him. "If I knew it was **you** , I wouldn't have kept talking to you!" _

_"And here I thought we were having a pleasant conversation about ghosts and ouijia boards and what-not. Even some stuff about skool."_

_Dib scoffed at him, now angry. "Oh please, as if you actually enjoyed talking to me. This has gotta be one of your plans, and I am **not** dealing with it tonight. I don't care if Gaz gets pissy about it, I'm leaving." _

_Zim raised a hand towards him, ready to say something but stopping himself and instead just crossing his arms and looking to the side. "Whatever."_

_Dib stormed off, and Zim just sat there silently wishing they could have talked longer._

Thinking back on it, Zim still regretted ruining the conversation they were having. Talking to Dib like that had been pleasant, no rivalries to uphold, no already present hatred, just two teenagers sitting in the corner of some dumb halloween party and talking about random things.

Back to the matter at hand, though, it was obvious to Zim that Dib had decided to be an idiot and mess with the ouijia board alone. The end result of this being him getting possesed by... whatever had taken refuge in his body.

Over on the bed, not-Dib was finally stirring awake. " _Ow, my fucking-_ ", he cut himself off when he tried to move his hand and found out he was chained to the bed, " _Oh what the fuck! **Seriously**?!_"

Zim made his way back over to him and crossed his arms. "You woke up much sooner than expected."

The imposter was about to yell a string of profanities and insults at Zim, but stopped when he saw him. " _What the fuck?!? What **are** you?!_"

"An alien. Now that you know what I am, would you extend the same kindness and elaborate to Zim what you are?"

" _The fuck is a 'Zim'? Is that your name? What's with that third person bullshit?_ "

Zim had an unnamused expression on his face. "Answer my question and I will free you from the bed. What are you?"

Not-Dib shrugged the best he could in the position he was in. " _Dunno, demon, maybe. Maybe a ghost. Who knows?_ "

"Presumably, you know."

He narrowed his eyes at Zim, " _Well I don't. Now uncuff me you green, roach-looking fuck._ "

Zim looked around for a second before sighing and hesitantly undoing the cuffs around not-Dib's ankles. He undid one of his wrists from the bed, but rather than removing it from him entirely, he attatched it to not-Dib's other arm.

" _Oh come on, really?!_ ", he groaned as Zim undid the other arm from the bed.

"Zim is keeping his word and freeing you from the bed. However you must be stupid if you think I'm giving you free reign to go off and do god knows what in Dib's body."

Once he was free, not-Dib shot up, trying to make a break for the door. Zim very quickly shot a pak leg in front of him, blocking his path.

"That's not how this is going to work. If Zim's knowledge of possesion is correct,", he said as he put his disguise back up, "then the best thing for me to do is bring you to a 'churk' or whatever the building is called."

Not-Dib turned around, raising his hands up." _H-hey don't do that! Y'know,this kid could burst into flames or something, then what?_ "

Zim moved foreward towards him, using his pak leg to knock not-Dib's legs from beneath him, catching him and slinging him over his shoulder.

Gaz paused her game and watched as Zim carried Dib over his shoulder across the room. "Zim is taking him to a 'churk'.", the alien said as he got to the door.

"What, you guys finally getting married?"

The not-Dib's eye twitched as Zim openned the door, " _Oh for fucks sake- **Seriously**?! You aren't going to try and stop him?? He has me in some shitty-ass handcuffs on his fucking shoulder and you're just sitting there making **jokes**?!_"

Gaz openned her eyes slightly more than usual, trying to hide the suprise she felt at hearing so many curse words come out of Dib's mouth at once. "You guys do this shit constantly. You've been doing this for years. Why would I care?"

Not-Dib looked utterly baffled at that statement. Zim turned back slightly to look at Gaz, "You can see the need for the 'churk' now, I assume."

" _It's church, you fucking head-ass._ "

Gaz got up off of the couch and came over, grabbing not-Dib's face and moving his head around. He sneered at her as she did it. " _Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer._ "

She knocked his head with the side of her fist. " _Ow- what the fuck?!_ "

"So this dumbass got himself possessed?"

"Yes, Zim is assuming he played with a ouijia board by himself."

Gaz took another look at her brother. "Do you even know how to deal with this?"

"I am working off of the assumption that bringing him to a churk- _church_ will solve the issue. Maybe throw some hole water or whatever on him."

Not-Dib groaned when Zim said 'hole water'.

"Whatever, just don't bring him back until he's fixed. I don't like hearing him out-curse me."

"Hopefully, this will be resolved quickly." " _ **I** hope you get hit by a fucking truck on the way._" Zim left the house and started towards the nearest church.

The sun had gone down by the time Zim had gotten to the church. It was a plain, considerably small white building, only the main chapel and a back room inside. Any human who works there had already gone home for the day, so getting inside without anyone asking questions was an easy task.

The whole walk, not-Dib had been cursing him out non-stop, but when Zim started fiddling with the lock on the door, though, he was very notably silent. "What, run out of creative ways to use the same seven words?"

" _No, I'm just astonished that you're breaking into a fucking church just for this pasty-ass teenage boy. His sister said you do shit like this often, what kind of relationship do you assholes have?_ "

Zim stopped messing with the lock for a second, actually thinking about the question he'd just been asked. "We are... enemies. Zim was here to destroy Earth, and he is the hero come to stop me.", he said with a sad tone.

" _Wow, destroying the planet? I just wanted to got like, stab some fucking homeless people or something but god damn. How's that working out for you you short ass bitch?_ " Zim

used his pak legs to bring not-Dib off of his shoulder and in front of him. "How it has 'worked out' is none of your business."

Not-Dib chuckled at him. " _Funny how upset up you're getting. If you're 'enemies' with this stupid mother-fucker, why do you care so much about what happens to him? Just let me loose and I'm ruin his god damned life._ "

Zim snarled at him.

" _Oh, what, don't like that? Y'know what I think?_ ", not-Dib leaned in close, putting his arms over Zim's head and resting them on his shoulders. He brought his face right up to his, their lips lined up as he spoke, " _I think you love the bastard and don't know how to handle it._ "

Zim didn't say anything, his body tense and his mouth tight. Not-Dib took his chance, using the handcuff chain to pull Zim forward and head-butt him. He quickly lifted his arms back up and pushed Zim down the steps.

The alien managed to catch himself with his pak legs, watching as not-Dib jumped the railing as gracefully as he could in handcuffs and ran off into the graveyard. " _Later, fucker!_ ", he yelled back before laughing as he continued running.

Zim took a second to steady himself before quickly following after, though not-Dib had a pretty decent headstart. He found a sturdy enough looking headstone and bashed the chain of the handcuffs down onto it, breaking it and freeing his hands. " _Eyy! Scrawny bastard is stronger than he looks!_ "

He noticed Zim approaching at an extremely fast speed, taking that as his sign that he should keep running. Not-Dib was weaving inbetween the graves, only able to make so much distance as the alien behind him was just climbing over everything with his mechanical legs, not caring how much damage he caused to the graves around him.

Not-Dib made a sharp turn hiding behind some mausoleums, running and dodging in between them in a way that made Zim lose sight of him rather quickly.

The alien was slowly stalking around the area now, listening for signs of him; breathing, footsteps, heartbeat. "Zim has been hunting the Dib like this for years, don't think you can escape that easily."

He was quietly panting as he carefully walked between the buildings, doing his best to hear Dib's body despite the fact that he still had his dusguise up. He heard some shuffling behind him, quickly turning to see not-Dib with a decently sized chunk that had gotten broken off of a gravestone.

He chucked it at the alien, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him down. He quickly went over and stomped on Zim's arm, pinning him down as he did the same to his other arm. He was giggling as he squatted down, grabbing the rock chunk again.

He stood up straight, looking down at Zim with a smug grin on his face. " _Oh, this is **hilarious**._", he said, still giggling, " _You assholes have been running circles around eachother for years, right? And here I am, just taking your sorry ass down with a big fucking **rock**._"

Zim was squirming underneath him, unable to use his pak legs because of how he was pinned. He didn't respond with words, instead hissing at him.

" _Aww, a poor little cornered animal!_ ", he gave an exaggerated gasp, " _Oh no, but it's injured! Oh, however will I deal with this?_ " He looked at the gravestone chunk in his hand and smirked. " _I'll just have to put it down. A shame, really._ "

Not-Dib raised the rock above his head, a sadistic grin on his face as he prepared to bring it down. Zim tensed in preparation, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

" _One... two..._ ", not-Dib began counting as he raised the rock more, " _Thr-_ "

Suddenly, his back violently arched backwards, the weight of the rock causing him to fall off of Zim and onto his ass. The alien immediately got to his feet.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?! **No, fuck off**!_"

Not-Dib was struggling to stand up again, now appearantly having issues with the weight of the rock as his legs fought him. " _Suck my dick, this isn't how this works!_ "

Zim just stood there, watching him fight with himself. Not-Dib tried to stand up again, only to fall foreward onto his face. " _Oh you stupid mother fucker!!_ "

Zim decided that now was a better time than any to do something. He quickly grabbed his own bit of rock and bashed it on the back of Dib's head hard enough to knock him out.

As not-Dib was struggling to stay concious, he scoffed, " _Fine, you win, hope you're fucking happy._ "

Zim waited a second before grabbing him and making his way back to the church. He finished unlocking the door and went inside, dragging Dib down the middle and up to the front. He looked around for a second before spotting a rather large container of water.

"I assume this is the... hole water...", Zim said to himself as he looked around for something he could use to pour it on Dib.

He grumbled in frustration, undoing his disguise so he could see better in the dark. Still not seeing anything, he looked down at his hands and sighed before dragging Dib over. He clenched his jaw in preparation for the oncoming pain as he rolled his sleeves up and used his hands to scoop water onto Dib. He didn't know how much was needed, but he made sure to cover him in a decent amount. Once his hands were sufficiently scorched, he backed away from the water and waited for Dib to wake up.

A few minutes after Zim covered him in holy water, Dib's eyes slowly opened. He sat up, a hand to his head. As he woke up more, he looked around to see that he was definately _not_ in his house. He turned his head slightly to see Zim intently watching him, causing him to panic and fall to the side.

Dib quickly began to scoot backwards, getting stopped by the wall. "Zim!? What's going on?! Are we in a church?!? What did you-?!"

He was cut off by Zim walking over to him and kneeling in front of him, grabbing him by the chin.

"L-let go! I don't know what's going on but I won't let you get away with it! Whatever plan this is, I'll stop it! I knew you were up to something for the last few months!"

Dib's heart was beating loudly in his chest, and his breathing was eratic. Zim just looked at him for a second before falling down completely onto his knees and giving him a tight hug.

Dib panicked, having absolutely no idea what was going on or why Zim was hugging him or- _is he **crying**?!_

Zim's antennae were flat against his skull, and his hands were bunching up the back of Dib's coat. His breath kept hitching and Dib could feel wetness on his shoulder. "Z-Zim?! Are you crying?!", Dib tried to pull Zim off of him, only for the alien's grip to tighten. Dib just sat there for a moment in shock before sighing and hugging Zim back.

They sat there like that for a while in silence, Zim slowly calming down and Dib trying desperately to figure out what happened.

"You are an idiot. An absolute bafoon. A moron.", Zim quietly said into his shoulder.

"Why are you insulting me now after crying into my shoulder for like an hour?!"

"Do you not remember what you did to lead to this situation?"

"No??? I literally remember being in my room and now you're hugging me in a church."

Zim sat back, and Dib winced slightly. Zim had a decent bit of blood on him, _irken_ blood not human, and dark burn marks all up his arms and especially on his hands.

"Dude what happened to your arms? Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Well for one, you're covered in water. And as for the blood... Do you honestly not remember anything leading up to this?"

"Nothing. Like I said I was in my room and-"

"What were you doing in your room?"

Dib looked confused when Zim asked him that. "What do you mean 'what was I doing'?"

"Answer the question."

"I was...", realization filled his features as he looked down at his hands, he finally noticed the broken handcuffs and small cuts all over his hands. " _Oh_." He looked back up at Zim. "So I was..."

"Yes."

They sat there in silence again for a few moments before Zim stood up and stretched. He extened a hand to Dib. "We should probably leave before someone takes notice of all the destroyed graves outside."

Dib took his hand and stood up like a newborn fawn. "You _wrecked_ a graveyard?"

Zim waved his free hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "Oh, like that's the _worst_ property damage Zim has ever caused."

"It's the most morally questionable thing you've done in a while."

Once Dib could stand on his own, Zim put his disguise back up before helping him walk.

"True. Now come on, you need to do all those human things your body requires like sleeping and eating and what not."

"Right. Enemies again tomorrow?"

"... If that's what you want, then yes. Enemies again in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written all in one go from like 11pm to 6am, please take my work and be fed.
> 
> Also seriously tho check out drawing_like_a_child_'s insta, their art is great and the idea for the possessed Dib was theirs entirely.


End file.
